I Never Saw You Coming
by ShiningEmerald0
Summary: "Rhonda looked around the bus at her fellow classmates. Arnold and Gerald were seated at the front, talking over a baseball game. Phoebe, going over her homework. Helga in the very back, scribbling in some pink journal and muttering what sounded like poetry about some "love god". Stinky was blabbering on to Harold and Eugene about 'lemon puddin'. But... there was no Sid."
1. Chapter 1

**[A/N: This was originally written about 3 months before I even got a FanFiction, so... about 5 months ago. I have to say it's not that good, even after I edited and edited and edited it for 3 days straight. Not to mention when I entirely rewrote this chapter. The next chapters WILL be better, hopefully, because I think Joesette is going to be my beta. Yes, this story was originally entitled "Sid's Girl" and was published in August, but I decided that was a lousy title, and it was even worse than this version. So I was like "screw it", and deleted it because I was all out of inspiration. But now I have all the next few chapters outlined and I'm most definitely not going to delete this again. So there you go, an explanation. ... That's all I have to say.]**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HA!. The title of this story, "I Never Saw You Coming", is a SHORT excerpt from the song "State of Grace" by Taylor Swift, which I don't own either.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Unfairness**

Rhonda Wellington Lloyd pushed through the doors of P.S. 118 one Friday morning, red Caprini boots clacking on the tile floor. Her parents had gotten her the new iCell 6.5 the day before for her 12th birthday, and she couldn't wait to show it off to everybody.

Rhonda made her way through the crowds of students before finally coming to her group of friends. "You look like Curly just called you and said he's moving away," Helga smirked, remarking on Rhonda's happy expression. "Or, for all I know, it could just be a new scarf." She turned to put in her locker combination.

"Nope, that's not it, but I wish." Rhonda replied. "It's this!" She took out her new phone and held it out for everyone to see. "Touchscreen, pull out keyboard, unlimited texting and calling, internet capabilities and 3G, and to top it all off, thousands of apps. And much more."

More and more students had started to crowd around, listening to Rhonda describe her new phone. "It has one of those Siri apps, too. Watch," Rhonda added. The selected the app and started to ask it a question. "Hey, Tim, what does Curly smell like today?" she asked her phone. Everyone started to crack up.

"Like rotten eggs." the phone replied in a boring monotone.

"Hey!" Curly shrieked angrily.

Principal Wartz came bounding down the hall to the group of kids. He stationed himself behind Rhonda and took her phone, lobbing it into a huge white garbage bag he had grasped in his other hand.

"Rule #32 of the P.S. 118 Official School Constitution: All electronic devices, _including _cell phones, will be confiscated by a member of staff." Wartz recited. Then he just calmly walked off.

"Totally un_fair_!" Rhonda muttered to herself. She opened her locker, got out her books for first period, and shut it with a click. When she turned back around, she was surprised to see none other than Sid standing there.

"I can get your phone back, for free-" Sid started.

That was all Rhonda needed. She cut him off, saying "Great! Go do that, then."

Sid rolled his eyes. "Can you shut up for a minute? Look, there's a favor I need from you."

"So, um, what exactly is this favor?" Rhonda asked, her lips twisting into a frown. She shifted her weight to her other leg and leaned against her locker.

"You have to pretend to be my girlfriend for a week!" Sid retorted, warming up to the idea. _Oh no, not this again! _Rhonda thought, bringing back the memory of what had happened in fourth grade. . . but then again, that little escapade with Curly hadn't actually turned out too badly.

"Fine, then," Rhonda told him, unable to look him in the eyes. "You win. I pretend to be your girlfriend until 8:00 next Friday morning."

"3:00!"

"1:00."

"2:00."

"Twelve noon."

"Deal."

"It's settled then," said Rhonda. "Twelve noon next Friday, we part ways."

"Whatever you say, Rhonda." said Sid, looking at his crush for 2 years wistfully. He took a ring of keys from his pocket and jingled them around, sending an echo through the nearly empty hallways. "Let's get this show on the road. I SWEAR you'll have your precious phone in the next half hour."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . HA!

It was Sunday night, two days after the little phone incident. Rhonda was lying on her bed, _trying _to do her science homework from Friday. She was a little freaked out about science ever since the teacher had told her class that they would be studying about _reproduction _soon.

Sid had sneaked into Principal Wartz's office, as promised, looked around, and had finally found Rhonda's phone. Speaking of which, it was vibrating that very minute. A text from Sid. . .

S: let's go over the plan again

Rhonda sighed. Just a little over an hour ago, Sid had sent her a flurry of text messages explaining what to do and how to act like his girlfriend the next day.

R: fine whatever

Rhonda hit SEND and angrily threw the phone across the room, where it landed on a stack of textbooks she'd brought home from school. Right then, the phone vibrated again.

_It's gonna be a long night_, she thought.

* * *

**[A/N: There you go... it's not very good. Maybe I'll edit later. For the 100th time. Okay, that's a huge exaggeration.]**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own HA!... Okay? :-)**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

As soon as Rhonda boarded the school bus on Monday morning, she started to regret it. _I should've faked sick, _she thought. But then, the bus began to pull away from the curb, and there was no turning back now.

Rhonda looked around the bus at her fellow classmates. Arnold and Gerald were seated at the front, talking over a baseball game. Phoebe, going over her homework. Helga in the very back, scribbling in some pink journal and muttering what sounded like poetry about some "love god". Stinky was blabbering on to Harold and Eugene about "lemon puddin'".

But, no Sid.

The bus soon pulled up to P.S. 118, and all the students piled off the bus and into the front schoolyard. Sid was still nowhere in sight.

* * *

Everyone was beginning to lounge around the front steps of the school, so Rhonda decided to join them. "Where's Sid?" she asked to no one in particular.

"Well, I reckon Sid's absent from school on account 'a he's sick," Stinky piped up in his usual country twang.

"Rhonda, it's just ever so strange that you're concerned about Sid," Lila remarked. "You never really pay oh too much attention to him."

Suddenly, Rhonda remembered her promise to Sid. "Why wouldn't I, um, pay attention to my, er, _boyfriend_?" she said, cringing. _I sound so stupid! _she thought to herself.

"Boyfriend!?" everyone chorused together.

"_Boyfriend!? _Why didn't you tell me?" Nadine chimed in, outraged. She shot Rhonda an angry look and sat down. "Exactly how long has this been going on?"

"Uh... three days," Rhonda admitted, staring down at her feet. She rolled her eyes, grabbed her bag and started off inside.

* * *

Rhonda knocked on the Gifaldi's front door once, twice, three times. No answer.

She slumped her shoulders and started to descend back down the stoop steps, but just then, a man with a thin layer of gray hair and a tiny mustache, and a long nose opened the door.

"Yes?" he asked. "Is Sid here?" Rhonda asked him. She assumed the man was Sid's dad.

"Yes," he answered. "His room is upstairs, the second door to the right." Rhonda thanked him quickly and rushed upstairs. "SID, YOUR GIRLFRIEND'S HERE!" Mr. Gifaldi shouted. Rhonda blushed. _How did he know?_

Rhonda slid the door open and looked around. Sid's bedroom walls were painted pale pink, and the carpet was dark pink. _What the heck? _Turquoise baseball caps littered the floor. "Hi," Sid greeted his "girlfriend" warmly.

_We are alone, just you and me_

_Up in your room_

_And our slates are clean_

_Just twin fire signs_

_Four blue eyes..._

Sid called Rhonda's attention over to his bed, where he was lying down.

"Hi, Sid," replied Rhonda. She made her way over to him and sat down in the chair that was sitting in front of his desk. "Why didn't you show?"

"Oh... um... just a cold," he answered. "Should be over it by tomorrow."

"I made it clear to everyone at school that we're 'dating'," Rhonda said. "Nadine got all angry with me because I didn't tell her before."

"That's too bad," said Sid.

"Uh... yeah." said Rhonda. "I have no idea why I came here, by the way."

_And I never saw you coming_

_And I'll never be the same_

Rhonda got up and left, blushing all the way home.

_These are the hands of fate _

_You're my Achilles heel_

_This is the golden age of something good and right and real_

* * *

**[A/N: Ummm... don't ask. This is an idea I wrote up for this second chapter about two months ago... I had written three or four different ways that this chapter could go and I picked this one. I hate it. I can't write! I'm a 6th grader! ... Okay. Oh, and the song used in this chapter is "State of Grace" by Taylor Swift. That song is actually kind of my theme song for this story... :-)]**


	3. Chapter 3

**[A/N: Yes, I'm FINALLY updating this! Can you believe that this story has been up for more than 2 months and only just now has 3 chapters?! I'm such a lousy updater... Anyways, here you go... and Merry Christmas Eve Eve Eve Eve! Hahaha]**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"Hey, Stinky, I just got a new hamster!" was the first thing Rhonda heard as she slid open the door to Mr. Simmons' sixth-grade classroom on Tuesday morning.

_I see that Sid's BACK, _she thought, sighing and settling into her seat. Sid turned around to face Rhonda. "Hey, Rhonda, I got a new hamster!"

"So I heard," Rhonda said, pretending to be amused. She turned around to get the full story.

"His name is Boisenberry... he's all the way white with a black circle around his eye," Sid informed her. _Poor kid, he actually thinks I'm interested in this, _Rhonda thought.

"Wait... _Boisenberry_? Why?" Rhonda asked. "Of all names, why _Boisenberry_?"

"He's named after my favorite pancakes! You know, those pancakes with halibut on top, with boisenberry syrup all over it! Arnold got me a gift certificate for them, back in fourth grade. Remember that, Arnold?" Sid blabbered, turning to Arnold.

Arnold looked kind of weirded out. "Oh, yeah, after I 'saved your life'," Arnold replied, rolling his eyes. "I didn't _really _save your life, though, you know," Arnold retorted.

Rhonda watched as Arnold and Sid got enveloped into an argument. Which was sort of odd, since she hadn't even known of the whole "saving lives" fiasco until now. She sat back in her seat, glad to be free of Sid... for now, anyways.

* * *

At lunch, the first thing Sid did was go up to where Rhonda was sitting with Lila and ask her if she wanted to come over after school.

"What for?" Rhonda asked, taking a bite of her sandwich. "I know I'm your girlfriend and all, but you know, I just went over there yesterday, and-"

"I want you to meet Boisenberry!" Sid insisted.

Rhonda sighed. "Fine..."

"Oh, Rhonda, I'm just ever so certain you'll have a good time!" Lila gushed, whose smile could make a sheep throw up. "I wish I could come!"

"Eh, maybe next time, Lila," said Sid. "For right now... it's just me and Rhonda."

* * *

"Come on, Rhonda," Sid beckoned his "girlfriend", rushing down the front steps of P.S. 118. "You know you want to meet Boisenberry!"

"Actually, I'm not that... _fond _of... furry creatures," said Rhonda, adjusting her shirt and carefully stepping down the stairs.

"'Berry is different. You'll like him."

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it," Rhonda retorted. She slung her bookbag over her shoulder and started off down the streets of Hillwood.

A few minutes later, the couple finally reached the front stoop of Sid's house. They traipsed inside and up to Sid's room, where Boisenberry was found in his hamster cage. Sid carefully took him out and held him in his arms. "You want to hold him?" Sid asked, holding the small mammal up to Rhonda.

"No thanks!"

"Okay... then want to watch him run his obstacle course?"

"Uh... sure."

Rhonda knelt down as Sid let Boisenberry loose to go through the small obstacle course. But the hamster. Would. Not. Move. Sid nudged him. Boisenberry stayed in place.

"C'mon, little guy. Go!"

Suddenly, Boisenberry took off through the maze of various obstacles. He wove through a maze, through a tunnel, down a slide, and much more... until he reached the end and took off like a shot through Sid's messy bedroom. Soon enough, the hamster was out of sight.

Sid spent about ten minutes looking for his furry pet before giving up.

"Rhonda, please help me!"

Rhonda tried, unsuccessfully, to locate 'Berry on the bed.

Suddenly, Sid saw Boisenberry run quickly right by Rhonda's white vinyl boots. "Rhonda, catch him!"

Rhonda tried to catch Boisenberry. She really did. But she stepped in the wrong place, and suddenly, her white vinyl boots weren't just white anymore.

She heard a cracking sound.

And her boots were

Red.

With blood.

* * *

**[A/N: This is probably my longest chapter yet! Anyway...**

**REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY!]**


End file.
